Space, Magic, and A Circus
by Inmortal-Witch154
Summary: GW/HP Crossover! Harry accidently performs some magic, and Vernon sends him to the colonies. Once there, Harry meets and joins a circus, caring for the animals. A few years later, during one of the shows, he meets a certain teen.


Title: Space, Magic, and a Circus.

Author: Blazing Wolf

Category: Harry Potter/Gundam Wing Crossover

Rating: T for now, may change

Summary: Harry accidently performs some magic, and Vernon sends him to the colonies. Once there, Harry meets and joins a circus, caring for the animals. A few years later, during one of the shows, he meets a certain teen, who takes him to live with him and his four friends.

Warnings: This is SLASH!! That means boy-on-boy action. Don't like? Don't read.Other warnings include those for violence and cussing.

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5xHP

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. They belong to JKR and Sunrise, and many other people and companies. I'm not makin' any money off this story, so please don't sue me.

Extra: This is a fic in answer to Dreamers' challenge located on

* * *

The small boy hummed as he weeded the garden. Ebony locks fell to the middle of the young boy's neck, sticking to his neck in the heat. His clothes were too large for him, hiding the malnourished body beneath them. Large, thick rimmed glasses hid his gorgeous emerald eyes from the world, glasses held together with tape. And the shoes he wore should have been thrown in the garage a long time ago, they were that filthy and wore out. His toes and feet peeked out of the holes in the shoes.

To any passerby, it would seem like a small boy was helping his mother in the garden, working on the side of the house while she was in the backyard. But if one took the time to study the yard, they would realize he was outside by himself. No mother was in sight.

"What do we have here? It looks like a little freak." A voice broke the silence of the yard, and five year old Harry Potter turned to look at the voice's owner. It was his cousin, Dudley Dursley and his best friend Piers Polkiss. "Are you up for a game of Harry Hunting, Piers?" the overweight boy of five and a half asked his friend.

"Sure, and we'll even give him a head start. So start running Harry." Piers taunted.

Harry took off running, hiding behind a tree. He knew it would be a while before Dudley or Piers could find him. He had always been a fast runner, whereas Dudley and Piers were both very slow. And he was smaller, so he had an advantage. But it wasn't long before he heard the footsteps growing closer to his hiding spot.

"I want to go somewhere safe, where I'm protected." he whispered. And seconds before his cousin found him, Harry Potter disappeared with a small 'pop.'

* * *

"Vernon, the little freak did _it _again today." Harry sat in his little cupboard, listening to the conversion between his aunt and his uncle. "I refuse to let our poor little Dudleykinns be exposed to that freakiness any longer. He has to go."

"Yes, Pet." his uncle said happily. Finally they would have a normally family in a normal neighborhood, without having to worry about the abnormal boy living under their stairs. They hadn't wanted the boy to start with, but he made a good breakfast. So they had kept him, if only as a legal slave. When that one social worker came by, they lied and said they he had chores. His bruises were from rushing though them.

Harry felt his eyes grow moist with tears. His family didn't want him. They didn't even love them. He was a freak, unlovable. He deserved to live on the streets.

The door to his little sanctuary flew open, and his red faced uncle dragged him screaming from it. A quick backslap across the face, and the screaming stopped.

"We've had it with your freakiness. You're no longer going to be living here with us normal people." Vernon dragged the silently crying boy to the door. Outside, it was the dark of night. Opening the backside, Vernon roughly shoved Harry in.

Harry heard something snap, and knew he had a broken wrist. He had had them before, and thankfully it was his left wrist and not his right. Vernon's face appeared in his face, and spit flew from his uncle's mouth as he whispered. "Sit there and keep silent. I don't want to hear a single sound out of you. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded.

The car started, and they drove. To Harry, who had never been on a trip, it seemed like hours. It was actually 45 minutes, until they came to a building with a big space rocket behind it.

"Out boy." Vernon said, holding the door open. Harry stepped out and looked around him. There were so many people. Tall people, short people, fat people, skinny people. And some of them were speaking different languages. It was like a marketplace.

Vernon looked at the schedule. The next shuttle that left for the colonies was leaving in about two minutes. He looked around, trying to find a way to sneak the boy onto the shuttle. He wasn't going to waste his hard earned money on the boy. And then, he spotted the perfect way. The lady who had been checking tickets had turned her back to check on something.

"We're going to play a game." Vernon said, watching the eagerness in the boy's eyes. "See that pretty lady over there?" He pointed, and watched as Harry followed his finger, nodding. "Well, you have to sneak pass her. And then, I'll come get you." he said.

"Okay." Harry said, rushing over. Luckily, a man was getting on board. Harry just slid right past the attendant before running to hide in one of the corners.

Vernon smirked as he watch the pilots close and secure the doors. "Goodbye, freak." he said, as the shuttle took off to the space colonies. Watching it disappear with a smile, he turned to return to his normal life.

* * *

"Please enjoy your ride to the colony of L1." a voice said.

Green eyes wided. Looking out of the window, he realized he had indeed left Earth. He had been abandoned. Curling up in a ball, he cried himself to sleep. And no one was any wiser to the fact that a child was there.

* * *

AN: Okay, this is a fic for Dreamers' challenge on . It seemed really interesting, and I have some good ideas for this little story. This does not mean I plan to quit work on Crossing Times. I will be working on both stories from now on. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and the next chapter will be posted up some time next week.

Yes, I know it is short. But this just wouldn't leave me alone. And I was in the middle of Chapter ten of Crossing Time. It will get better, and chapters will be getting longer.

Please review!

Leigh.


End file.
